In agriculture, insect problem has always been an important factor to influence the agricultural output. Lots of human and material resources are put into inhibiting insect pest and improving the output.
Because of the increasing pesticide resistance and for the consideration of environmental protection and sustainable development, a new method for insect resistance is urgently needed. The invention of transgenic insect-resistant plant relieved this pressure, and has made great contribution to agriculture, such as transgenic insect-resistant soybean, Bt insect-resistant cotton, etc. However, there have been research reports that the resistance of various transgenic insect-resistant plants decreased with time, the insect pest that had been rarely seen previously occurred again.
Therefore, it is urgently needed to find a new method and develop a new transgenic insect-resistant plant to effectively and/or specifically resist the insect pest.